Lady of the Mist
by Tempest35
Summary: :One-Shot: Why was Tsukune picked to go to Youkai Academy? Perhaps the answer lies deeper than he is willing to realize...with a meeting long since forgotten


**Lady of the Mist**

By 'Arakan7'

Disclaimer: This being a story posted on this site, its plain to see that I do NOT have _any_ legal right to any of the characters of Rosario+Vampire as described below. This is just a product of my over-active imaginations. So if you sue, you suck. :P

* * *

It always got dark quickly around his city. Perhaps because the sun hid behind the mountains for a good hour and a half before actually setting below the horizon but even knowing that, Tsukune hated it. He'd never admit it on pain of torture but he did not like the dark. Boys his age would never be forgiven for having such a childish fear. Which is why when it was his turn to stay back and clean the classroom, Tsukune cursed inwardly. This meant that he'll be home fairly long after dark. Fortunately, his class president was a very kind and understanding girl whom had helped him out a lot in the past and today was no exception.

While she did not tell him to go home early, she did accompany him up until the stop on the train where they got off. It turned out that she did not live far from his home and that she was more than willing to accompany him to and from school every day. Needless to say, he felt pretty good despite the time of night that it was and had even found it in him to hum a little tune. The only thing slightly out of the ordinary was the slow mist that had moving into the area. He gave a frown. Mist usually do not form in this warm season… He stopped mid-tune when something caught the corner of his eye in the bushes but just as quickly, it vanished. Blinking, Tsukune took a deep breath and continued to walk, but in a much more subdued manner. No, it didn't freak him out...whatever it was...

He looked back one more time, as if to make sure that there was absolutely nothing to see that should scare him as he descended down the stairs of the station platform. Just a little bit further to go before he reached home... Time seemed to slow, much to Tsukune's further discomfort as he walked down the street. The sun had long since set and the occasional street lights only made the walk more eerie for him. So caught up was he that he barely noticed the muffled sounds of more footsteps. Turning round to see who else was out here with him, he froze when he saw that no one was there. Nothing there but that same srange mist… When he turned around, there was another person standing entirely too close to him.

"Uwah-!" He backed up a few steps in surprise. "What the- Who are you?" Now that he had some distance, he could see that it was tall man with glasses with a friendly smile. Tsukune honestly thought that the smile was entirely too creepy for what just happened.

The man looked apologetic enough. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you too badly."

_Drip...drip..._

**Drip?** Tsukune looked for the source of that annoying sound and found himself looking at the man's left arm...or rather, the lack thereof. His only reaction was the widening of his eyes before the man's left hand slammed into his face, covering his mouth and nose. In an instant, Tsukune was smashed rather painfully into a brick wall, his feet dangling about a foot off the ground. Grabbing his assailant's arm, he tried to rock and twist out of it but the man's grip was like a steel vice. He quickly decided to disregard the universal man-law and aimed a desperate kick right at his attacker's groin. The man's face contorted in pain and his grip loosened enough to where Tsukune wrenched himself free and took off down the alley.

"Uuuugggrrrhh! You little bastard...! You'll pay for that...!"

Tsukune had no intention of letting him catch up and he ran as hard as he could down the alley. He knew this alley, he and his cousin knew every inch of these side streets all around their home. In fact, he was closer to cousin Kyoko's house right now, if only he could make it -

A hard impact from behind slammed Tsukune into a garbage can, upending the smelly contents all over the ground and some on Tsukune's clothes. Not caring, he tried to scramble back to his feet but he felt that devilish hand on the back of his neck this time, pressing his face painfully against the asphalt with enough pressure to cause him to cry out.

"Thought you could get away from me so easily, you worthless human!"

Was it just him or had the mist gotten thicker around them?

Tsukune could barely look up above him as he saw the distorted visage staring down at him with pure maliciousness in its gaze. The 'man' pulled lips back over his teeth. Tsukune's eyes got even bigger if it were possible when he saw the sharp teeth on display. "As you can see, I am hurt but a gallon or so of your blood and I'll be as good as new. Oh yes, in case you are wondering, yes - you will die." With that, the man's mouth seemed to split and widen, his maw opening impossibly large as he loomed in front of his prey.

_No way, there's no way...! Why is this happening to me!_ Tsukune closed his eyes and cringed.

_sTHUCK!_

"GRAAAOOGGH!"

The pained cry, as well as the sudden release of the pressure pushing down on him, made Tsukune open his eyes in time to see blood spraying from the man's now severed arm. How did that happen...? He tried to cover himself but the man's blood was spraying everywhere, including on him.

The man gave an inhuman snarl as he looked off to the shadows. "You again? I should have known!" He did not have time to finish before he was knocked off Tsukune and slammed hard into the brick with enough force to severely crack it. Only then did Tsukune realize that right next to him, the man's arm was also impaled upon the wall - by a sword. The other person had their hand upon the man's neck in similar fashion to what he had done to Tsukune just moments before but only this time, the man was helpless with his only arm now gone. "Let me go!"

"Not even three days ago, I did let you go and all I took was your arm." That voice, it was definitely feminine and despite its soft tone, it carried an edge that seemed far sharper than the blade embedded in the wall beside her. Clad in a black cloak that covered her entire body, her head moved to look over her shoulder at Tsukune, who had a bewildered look on his face, before looking back at her target. "With one arm, you still continue to disobey me and the blood covenant of my lands. You even go so far as to attack a _human_."

The man's eyes bulged. "You can't be...! You are suppose to be dead!" The woman switched her hands, covering the man's mouth this time, more cracks appearing on the wally from the force his head was enduring. With her free hand, she grabbed the sword's hilt and yanked it from the brick, only to bury it deep within the man's chest.

"Know your Place."

Tsukune then beheld the awful spectacle of the man's body engulfing in a bluish flame, devouring the body within mere seconds, all while the man's inhuman screams echoed in the alley. The figure seemed to watch impassively until all that remained was the ashened outline of the man against the wall. Pulling her sword free, she sheathed it at her side before turning her attention to the young man before her. He was covered in blood but thankfully, it was all her target's blood that had spilled upon him. A few bruises and a bad memory were all that should remain of this night for this fortunate young man.

She knelt down beside him and reached out to gently touch his arm. "Are you alright? Can you stand up?"

He seemed catatonic until her gloved hand touched him and he shot away from her, scrambling back against the wall. "Ge-Get away from me!"

She slowly retracted her hand, a pained smile on her face. Yes, he was definitely in shock. "I am terribly sorry you had to see that, young man. Thankfully I was able to spare you a horrible fate." She slowly rose to her feet, the cloak flowing around her once more. "Be sure to clean yourself up and try to forget this night. I pray you shall never see me or those of my kind ever again."

Tsukune's fearful eyes were locked onto her as she took a step back and began to make her way back down the alley. "...vampire..."

She stopped and turned back to him, the cloak around her head hid her face well.

"That...that was a vampire...wasn't it?"

He couldn't see her pained smile and she decided that he will need 'help' in forgetting this experience. She made her way back over to him and knelt before him and caressed his cheek with a dark red, velvet-gloved hand.

"That's what 'that' was..."

He was babbling now, he looked so terrified. "No, it was not, this was just a mugger who was high on drugs at the time he assaulted you. I just happened to 'deal' with him so you could get away. That's all you'll remember of this night." She reached up and pulled her cloak down, revealing her face to him. "You wish to forget all of this, do you not?"

She was beautiful. Tsukune couldn't believe that a woman could be as beautiful as this in the entire world. Incredibly long hair that seemed to reflect the moonlight flowed down, disappearing down the nape of the cloak. Her skin was pale and smooth, her lips, small yet full and round. And her eyes...her eyes terrified him even more despite the gentle expression in them. Soft, blood red eyes stared into his brown, frightened ones.

"You...you're one too..."

"Shhh," she cooed, leaning up to kiss his forehead, her magic beginning to work with the simple contact. "After a bit, you won't remember a thing..." She smiled as she watched the expression in his eyes turn vacant, a clear sign that her magic was indeed taking affect. As Tsukune began to forget everything that had happened this night, the woman leaned close and gently took his neck between her lips. A deep purr rumbled in her throat as she tasted the sweetness of him, delving into his very soul... Her eyes widened, realization dawned on her face as pieces of a puzzle fell into place within her mind. Closing her eyes, she began to re-write the initial spell she had cast upon him before she withdrew her fangs. She will use this human to further her own goals - to walk were she can not walk no longer. To be with the one she misses the most... And maybe, just maybe, she can be saved from her terrible fate...

_"I shall seal the memory of this night deep within you, Aono Tsukune, until such a time as for when you shall recall it on our own. And when you do, I shall appear again…"_

As he went limp in her arms, she picked him up and began to carry him towards his destination, having gleaned its location from her taking his blood. She set him down on the porch, caressing his face yet again after she rang the doorbell. She then slipped a small chain into his hand and held his head close, whispering softly into his ear. "Remember it well, young man," she smiled down at him. Groggy from the lingering effects of her magic, he could barely raise his head to look at her face the only thing he could make out was her gentle red eyes and bloodstained smile... The door opened and his cousin screamed, causing him to wince. He turned back but she had vanished, the only thing in the street was a fast moving mist that quickly flowed away into the night. As he was carried into the house, the cool air seeming to tease his ear once more with the sound of a name that would soon fade into the recesses of his unconsciousness...

_"Remember me, Tsukune, Remember my name...Akasha Bloodriver."_

* * *

Yes, it's painfully short. This is meant as a one-shot describing a potential 'first meeting' between Akasha and Tsukune. It would explain a lot of things, wouldn't it? XD Hah, it's been a while since my last story, neh? Working on another short with Akuha so hopefully it will be a good one too.


End file.
